


The Christmas Rules (Mistletoe)

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Christmas Countdown 2015 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crushes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The party guests were congregated in a circle, taking up the entire floor space of the kitchen. In the center stood Zoro and Sanji, glaring at each other. While that was hardly anything out of the ordinary, the sprig of mistletoe hanging in between them was an interesting new addition. It was easy to see what had happened here. Sanji did have the unfortunate habit of hanging around mistletoe in the hopes of earning a kiss from one of the ladies. And Zoro must have come in for another beer, judging from the bottle he was clenching.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Rules (Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Christmas Countdown, a series of fics from different fandoms centering around different pairings. Prompt: Mistletoe. I've had this rattling around in my head since like March sooooooo.

Franky and Robin were late. Again. It wasn't as though they _planned_ on being late to Luffy's Christmas party, but Robin had been reading a very good book and Franky was close to a breakthrough on his latest project and by the time either of them had bothered to check the time, they were already half an hour late.

As they pulled up to Luffy's house, Robin had to practically squint. The building was draped in colored Christmas lights that lit up in time with the Christmas carols being blasted from the house (noise complaints tended to roll off of Luffy like water off a duck). Robin smiled, that had to be Usopp's doing. She could hear Franky grumble something about making it better, and patted his arm consolingly. They rather reluctantly left the warmth of their car, and made the trek up to the door, passing several interesting inflatable yard decorations. Highlights included a snowman in a pirate hat and a reindeer with a flashing blue nose. All in all, it was very... Luffy.

As they approached the door, Franky slowed, glancing at it with slight suspicion.

"Does this place seem a little quiet to you?"

Robin frowned. "...You're right. With everyone in one place, it should be much, much louder than this."

Franky gulped apprehensively and pushed the door open. Silence was never good when the straw-hat gang was concerned.

"Anyone there?" He called as they entered the house, removing their coats and scarves and hanging them on the hooks by the door (Nami's addition, an effort to organize the mess that is Luffy)

"In the kitchen!" called several voices in unison, the couple exchanged a quizzical look before heading over to investigate. What they found... well it explained a lot.

The party guests were congregated in a circle, taking up the entire floor space of the kitchen. In the center stood Zoro and Sanji, glaring at each other. While that was hardly anything out of the ordinary, the sprig of mistletoe hanging in between them was an interesting new addition. It was easy to see what had happened here. Sanji did have the unfortunate habit of hanging around mistletoe in the hopes of earning a kiss from one of the ladies. And Zoro must have come in for another beer, judging from the bottle he was clenching.

"Hi Robin, Franky." said Nami cheerfully as she watched the two glowering men with a smirk. Her fingers were entwined with Vivi's and from the glint in her eye, Robin could tell she engineered the entire situation. She hid a smile with her hand. Franky didn't bother.

"I'm _not_ going to do it." growled Zoro, face red. He seemed to be looking directly at Nami, who sent back a look that managed to be equal parts smug and encouraging.

"For once, we're in agreement." snarled Sanji, who was trying to avoid eye contact as if that would hide his beet-like complexion.

"You have to!" said Luffy, indignant "It's the rules! The Christmas rules! _You can't break the Christmas rules_!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" said Sanji, and turned on his heel and strode out of the room. Or at least he tried. He was stopped by Nami, Vivi, and a grinning Ace blocking his path and forcing him back into his original position.

"Luffy's right you know." said Nami with a devilish grin "It's the rules."

Zoro tried a different tactic, and shot Usopp his most powerful glare in the hopes breaking the circle. The other man paled, but with Franky and Law on either side, he stood his ground unti Zoro gave up with a frustrated groan. He ran his free hand through his green hair, (and Robin saw Sanji's eyes follow the movement even if the others didn't) before looking Nami in the eye and sighing.

"There's only one way to get out of this, isn't there?"

"Yup."

"Vivi, your girlfriend is a conniving witch, I hope you know that."

"I know, that's why I love her." said Vivi grinning, leaning into Nami's side.

Zoro rolled his eyes and turned to face Sanji. He licked his lips. "Alright then, let's do this eyebrows."

"Wh-what!"

Zoro just quirked an eyebrow and bent his head, dropping a quick, chaste kiss on Sanji's lips. Sanji squeaked, but he didn't kick him, making this possibly the most peaceful interaction the two have had to date.

Zoro shot Nami a look. "Satisfied?"

"Very."

He snorted, uncapped his beer, and stormed out of the room muttering something about interfering women. Luffy grabbed the somewhat shell-shocked Sanji by the arm and practically dragged him out of the room, chattering about Christmas pudding and eggnog, and the other guests followed behind, slowly trickling out of the kitchen until only Franky and Robin remained.

"How much longer until they finally get together?" asked Franky, laughter coloring his voice.

"They're a stubborn pair, we'll have to take that into account."

Franky snorted. "That's an understatement. I'm guessing the mistletoe was Nami's idea? Speaking of which..." he gave her a shy smile and gestured upwards.

Robin took a glance at the ceiling and smiled at the greenery now hanging between them.

Franky's smile turned into a full blown grin "It’s the Christmas rules after all."

"We can't break the Christmas rules." she agreed.

And if they were a little late rejoining the others, well, that was their own business.


End file.
